doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Character Options
' ' Character Options has been the holder of the Doctor Who toy license since 2005, and has produced a large range of toys and merchandise based on the series, including 5" and 12" action figures, and numerous other items. Releases Releases (New Series Figures) Series 1 *The Ninth Doctor with red shirt (Rose) *The Ninth Doctor with Auton Arm, Mickey Head & Anti Plastic Bomb (Rose) *Auton Double Pack (Rose) *Grey Auton (Rose) *Rose & 2 Robot Spiders (End of The World) *Jabe (End of The World) *The Moxx of Balhoon (End of The World) *The Gelth Zombie (The Unquiet Dead) *Gelth Zombie (Glow in The Dark - The Unquiet Dead) *Slitheen with Skin Suit (Aliens of London) *Slitheen & Space Pig (Aliens of London) *Slitheen (World War 3) *Genetic Print Dalek (Dalek) *Dalek with Mutant Reveal (Dalek) *Dalek with Mutant Reveal (Dalek - B&M Wave) *The Editor (The Long Game) *The Ninth Doctor with green shirt (Fathers day) *Doctor Constantine (The Empty Child) *Captain Jack with Cap (The Empty Child) *Captain Jack & Empty Child (The Empty Child) *Captain Jack with Revolver & Long Coat (The Doctor Dances) *Assult Dalek (Parting of The Ways) *The Tenth Doctor Regeneration Figure (The Christmas Invasion) *Sycorax Warrior (The Christmas Invasion) *Sycorax Warrior (B&M Wave - The Christmas Invasion) *Sycorax Leader (The Christmas Invasion) Series 2 *Novice Hame as Sister of Plenitude (New Earth) *Rose Tyler (V.2) & Chip (New Earth) *Chip & Destroyed Lady Cassandra (New Earth) *Destroyed Cassandra (New Earth) *Sarah Jane Smith & K-9 (School Reunion) *Red Krillitane (School Reunion) *Grey Krillitane (School Reunion) *Rose Tyler & Ice Extinguisher (The Girl In The Fireplace) *Blue Clockwork Man (The Girl In The Fireplace) *Black Clockwork Man (The Girl In The Fireplace) *Purple Clockwork Man (The Girl In The Fireplace) *Faceless Grandma Connolly & The Wire (The Idiots Lantern) *The Tenth Doctor with Portable 'Wire' Set (The Idiots Lantern) *The Ood (The Immpossible Planet & The Satan Pit) *The Ood (Glown in The Dark Eyes and Orb - The Immpossible Planet & The Satan Pit) *Toby Zed Un-Possessed (The Immpossible Planet & The Satan Pit) *Toby Zed Possessed (The Immpossible Planet & The Satan Pit) *The Doctor in Spacesuit (Version 1 - The Satan Pit) *The Doctor in Spacesuit (Version 2 - The Satan Pit) *The Tenth Doctor in Spacesuit with Smashed Helmet (The Satan Pit) *The Tenth Doctor in Dirty Spacesuit & Two Obelisks (The Satan Pit) *The Hoix (Love & Monsters) *The Doctor With Ghost Transmission Triangulation Gear (Army of Ghosts) *Mickey Smith with Preacher Gun (Army of Ghosts & Doomsday) *Dalek Sec (Doomsday) * Series 3 *The Doctor (Trench Coat) *10th Doctor In Blue Suit with Glasses *10th Doctor In Blue Suit with Sonic Screwdriver *Martha Jones (Version 1) *Martha Jones (Version 2) *Judoon Captain (Smith & Jones) *Judoon Captain (Grey - Smith & Jones) *Judoon Trooper (Smith & Jones) *Lilith (The Shakespeare Code) *Novice Hame (Gridlock) *Brannigan (Gridlock) *Dalek Sec Hybrid (Daleks in Manhattan) *Dalek (Daleks in Manhattan) *Damaged Dalek Thay (Version 1 - Daleks in Manhattan) *Dalek Thay (Version 2 - Daleks in Manhattan) *Dalek Thay (Version 3 - Daleks in Manhattan) *Laszlo (Daleks in Manhattan) *Korwin (42) *The Doctor in Pentallian Space Suit (42) *Scarecrow (Brown Tie - The Family of Blood) *Scarecrow (Grey Tie - The Family of Blood) *Scarecrow (Blue/Black Tunic - The Family of Blood) *Weeping Angel (Blink) *Weeping Angel (Screaming Version - Blink) *Capt Jack with The Doctor's Severed Hand in Jar (Utopia, The Sound of Drums & Last of The Time Lords) *Professor Yana (Utopia) *The Master Regenerated (Utopia) *The Master (The Sound of Drums & Last of The Time Lords) *The Master with 2 Toclafane Spheres (The Sound of Drums & Last of The Time Lords) *Time Lord (The Sound of Drums) *The 10th Doctor (Aged & Ancient - Last of The Time Lords) *Martha Jones & Open Toclafane Sphere *Astrid Peth (Voyage of The Damned) *Bannakaffalatta (Voyage of The Damned) *Time Crash Pack (Time Crash) Series 5 *The 11th Doctor Crash Set ( Version 1 - The Eleventh Hour) *The 11th Doctor Crash Set ( Version 2 - The Eleventh Hour) *Flight Control TARDIS -11th Doctor Version *The Eleventh Doctor (Series 5, Wave1) *Amy Pond (Wave 1) *Amelia Pond (The Eleventh Hour - Series 6,Wave 1) *Amelia Pond (The Eleventh Hour - Doctor Who Experience Exclusive) *Prisoner Zero (Wave 1F - The Eleventh Hour) *Hawthorne (Wave 1 - The Beast Below) *Peter the Winder (Wave 1 - The Beast Below) *Smiler (Wave 1F - The Beast Below) *Two faced Smiler (Wave 1G - The Beast Below) *Professor Bracewell (Wave 1 - Victory of the Daleks) *Professor Bracewell (Version 2 - Victory of the Daleks) *Dalek Ironside (Wave 1 - Victory of the Daleks) *Dalek Ironside Blackout Covers (Wave 1 - Victory of the Daleks) *Dalek Drone (Wave 1 - Victory of the Daleks) *Dalek Eternal (Victory of the Daleks - US Exclusive) *Dalek Strategist (Wave 1 - Victory of the Daleks) *Dalek Supreme (Victory of the Daleks) *Dalek Scientist (Victory of the Daleks) *Dalek Progenitor Guard (Wave 1F - Victory of the Daleks) *The Eleventh Doctor & Dalek Scientist (Victory of the Daleks) *Weeping Angel Regenerating (Wave 1 - The Time of Angels & Flesh and Stone) *Weeping Angel Regenerating (Neutral - The Time of Angels & Flesh and Stone) *Weeping Angel Regenerated (Wave 1 - The Time of Angels & Flesh and Stone) *Weeping Angel Regenerated (Weathered - The Time of Angels & Flesh and Stone) *Angel Bob (Pandorica Wave - Flesh and Stone) *Projected Screaming Angel (Wave 1E - Flesh and Stone) *Francesco the Vampire (Wave 1F - Vampires in Venice) *Silurian General Restac (Wave 1G - Cold Blood) *Silurian Warrior Alaya (Wave 1G - Cold Blood) *Cyber Guardien (The Pandorcia Opens - Argos TARDIS Playset Exclusive) *Cyberman Pandorica Guard (Pandorica Wave - The Pandorica Opens) *Roman Auton (Wave 1F - The Pandocrica Opens) *River Song (The Pandorica Opens & The Big Bang) *Eleventh Doctor with Fez & Mop (Pandorica Wave - The Big Bang) *Underhendge Cyberman (Wave 1G - The Big Bang) *Underhendge Roman Auton (Wave 1G - The Big Bang) Series 6 *The Eleventh Doctor (Series Six) *The Eleventh Doctor (White Shirt Variant) *The Eleventh Doctor (Stetson - The Impossible Astronaut) *The Eleventh Doctor with beard (Day of Moon) *The Eleventh Doctor with Beard and Wearing Straight Jacket (Day of Moon) *The Astronaut (Day of Moon) *Silent (Day of Moon) *Silent With Closed Mouth and Lightning Effect Hands (Day of Moon) *Silent (Open Mouth - Day of Moon) *Idris (The Doctor's Wife) *Nephew (The Doctor's Wife) *Uncle (The Doctor's Wife) *Ganger Eleventh Doctor (The Almost People) *Cyberman (Series 6) *Peg Soldier (Night Terrors) *Corroded Cyberman with face damage (Closing Time) *Corroded Cyberman With Face Damage & Electric Hands (Closing Time) *Corroded Cyberman with chest damage (Closing Time) *Corroded Cyberman With Chest Damage and Electric Shock Hands (Closing Time) *Cybermats (Closing Time) *The Astronaut (River Song - Wedding of River Song) Waves *The Tenth Doctor In Suit *The Tenth Doctor & RC K-9 *The Tenth Doctor In Trenchcoat *The Doctor In Trenchcoat & RC K-9 *The Doctor Regeneration Set *Rose (V.1) & K-9 *Rose (V.2) & K-9 *Moxxof Balhoon *Slitheen *Sycorax Leader *Cassandra *Cassandra & Chip *Cyberman *Captain. Jack Harkness *Red Krillitane *Grey Krillitane *Werewolf Sarah Jane Adventures Figures *Sarah Jane Smith & Star Poet (Invasion of the Bane) *Sarah Jane Smith & Slitheen Child (Revenge of the Slitheen) *Sarah Jane Smith & General Kudlak (Warriors of Kudalk) *Sarah Jane Smith & Grask (Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?) Releases (Box Sets) Classics *Enemies Of The First Doctor Collectors' Set *The Chase Collectors Set (The Chase) *Age of Steel (The Tenth Planet, Tomb of the Cybermen & The Invasion) *Dalek Collector's Set 1 (The Daleks, Planet of The Daleks & Genesis of The Daleks) *Dalek Collector's Set 2 (Dalek Invasion of Earth, Evil of The Daleks & Day of The Daleks) *Enemies Of The Third Doctor Collectors' Set *Time Warrior Set (The Time Warrior) *Sontaran Experiment Set (The Sontaran Experiment) *Genesis of the Daleks Collectors Set (Genesis of the Daleks) *Revenge of the Cybermen Gift Set (Revenge of the Cybermen) *The 4th Doctor Adventure Set (Revenge of The Cybermen, Pyramids of Mars, Robots of Death & Destiny of The Daleks) *Destiny of the Daleks Collectors Set (Destiny of the Daleks) *The Keeper of Traken Collectors set *Resurrection of the Daleks Collectors Set (Resurrection of the Daleks) *Revelation of the Daleks Collectors Set (Revelation of the Daleks) *Remembrance of the Daleks Collectors Set (Remembrance of the Daleks) Series 1 *Series 1 Box Set (Toys R US) *Tesco Series 1 Three Pack *Woolworths Series 1 Six Pack Series 2 *The Doctor, Rose & Cassandra (New Earth) *Cyber Controller & Guards (The Age of Steel) *The Satan Pit Set (The Satan Pit) *Sanctuary Base Set (The Satan Pit) *Army of Ghosts Set (Army of Ghosts) *Genesis Ark & Daleks (Doomsday) *Doomsday Set (2006 - Doomsday) *Doomsady Set (2007 - Doomsday) *Series 2 Box Set (Toys R Us) *Tesco Series 2 Three Pack *Woolworths Series 2 Six Pack Series 3 *Series 3 Box Set (Toys R Us) *Tesco Series Three, Three Pack *Woolworths Series 3 Six Pack *Flight Control TARDIS *Flight Control TARDIS & Figures) *5" Daleks in Manhattan Set (Daleks in Manhattan) *The Utopia Set (Utopia) *Voyage of the Damned Gift Set (Voyage of the Damned) Series 6 *Junk Tardis Console Playset (The Doctor's Wife) *Series Six Figure Set (Toys R Us) All *The 11 Doctors Set *The Companions Set *6 Figure Gift Pack (US Exclusive) *Dalek Battle Pack *Dalek Battle Pack & Cyber Leader *Dalek Battle Pack & Cyberman *6 Figure Set 1 (Woolworths Excluive) *6 Figure Set 2 (Woolworths Exclusive) Releases (12 inch or Over) 12 inch Figures *RC Bronze Dalek (Dalek) *RC Assualt Dalek (The Parting of the ways) *RC Imperial Guard Dalek (The Parting of the Ways) *The Tenth Doctor (New Earth) *Clockwork Man (The Girl in the Fireplace) *Cyberman (Rise of the Cybermen) *Rise of The Cybermen Gift Set (Rise of the Cybermen) *Cyber Controller (The Age of steel) *Ood (The Impossible Planet) *The Tenth Doctor in Space suit (The Satan pit) *RC Black Dalek (Doomsday) *Martha Jones (Smith and Jones) *Judoon Captain (Smith and Jones) *Novice Hame (Gridlock) *Dalek Sec Hybrid (Evolution of the Daleks) *RC Dalek Thay (Evolution of the Daleks) *Evolution of the Daleks set *RC Supreme Dalek (The Stolen Earth) *RC Davros (The Stolen Earth) 18 Inch Figures *RC Voice Interactive Dalek (Parting of the Ways) *RC Voice Interactive Assult Dalek (Parting of the Ways) *RC Voice Interactive Dalek Sec (Doomsday) *RC Supreme Dalek (The Stolen Earth) Releases (Character Building) Single Figures ﻿Series 1 *The Eleventh Doctor (Brown Shirt - Character Building S1) *The Eleventh Doctor (Blue Shirt - Character Building S1) *Amy Pond (Character Building S1) *Cyberman (Character Building S1) *Dalek Strategist (Character Building S1) *Dalek Drone (Character Building S1) *Silurian Warrior (Character Building S1) *Smiler (Character Building S1) *Weeping Angel (Character Building S1) *Weeping Angel Screaming (Character Building S1) Series 2 *The Eleventh Doctor (Character Building S2) *Amy Pond (Character Building S2) *Amy Pond (Police Uniform - Charcter Bulind S2) *Rory Williams (Character Building S2) *River Song (Character Building S2) *Cyber Leader (Character Building S2) *Dalek: The Supreme (Character Building S2) *Roman Auton (Character Building S2) *Silent (Character Building S2) *Vampire (Character Building S2) Super Rare Varients *The Raggedy Doctor (Character Bulilding) *Eleventh Doctor (Kings Arms Football Kit - Character Building) *Amy Pond (Green Coat - Character Building) *Projected Weeping Angel (Character Building) *Silurian Alaya (Grey Outfit - Character Building) Exclusives *Eleventh Doctor (Brown Jacket, Blue Shirt - Character Building) *Amy Pond (Brown Jacket, White Shirt - Character Building) *Dalek: The Eternal (Character Building) Micro Figure Sets Army Builder Packs *Cyberman Army Builder Pack (Character Building) *Cyberman 5 Figure Pack (Character Building) *Dalek Army Builder Pack (Character Building) *Weeping Angel Army Builder Pack (Character Building) Mini Sets *The Dalek Progenitor Room Mini Set (Character Building) *The TARDIS Mini Set (Character Building) *The Time of Angels Mini Set (Character Building) Main Sets *Dalek Factory Set (Character Building) *The Eleven Doctors Micro-Figure Set (Character Building) *Tardis Console Room Playset (Character Building) Releases (Time Squad) 5 Figure Packs *Pack 1: Cyberman, Black Dalek, Scarecrow, Vashta Nerada & Sontaran *Pack 2: Bronze Dalek, Sycorax, Natural Ood, Pyrovile & Clockwork Man *Pack 3: Supreme Dalek, Davros, Doctor, Slitheen & Weeping Angel 2 Figure Packs *Pack 1: The Doctor & Vashta Nerada *Pack 2: Scarecrow & Pyrovile *Pack 3: Supreme Dalek & Clockwork Man *Pack 4: Sontaran & The Doctor *Pack 5: Slitheen & Weeping Angel *Pack 6: Cyberman & Dalek 2010 End of Time Collect & Bulid Wave *The Doctor (TEOT C&B) *Cyberman (TEOT C&B) *Sontaran (TEOT C&B) *Weeping Angel (TEOT C&B) *Clockwork Man (TEOT C&B) *Ood (TEOT C&B) Other Gadgets & Toys Sonics *Third Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver *Fourth Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver *Future Sonic Screwdriver *Captain Jack's Vortex Manipulator and Mini Sonic Screwdriver *The 11th Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver *The 10th Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver (2010 Limited Edition End of Time pack) *Sonic Pen Set *The Interactive Sonic and Laser Screwdriver Set *The Master's Laser Screwdriver *Judoon Scanner *9th Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver *10th Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver *10th Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver (2007) Journal of Impossible Things *Journal of Impossible Things and The Masters Ring *Journal of Impossible Things and Mini Sonic Screwdriver Other Gadgets *The Doctor's Nano Recorder Voice Changers *Dalek Voice Changer Helmet *Supreme Dalek Voice Changer Helmet *Dalek Sec Hybrid Voice Changer Mask *Cyberman Voice Changer Helmet *Cyber Controller Voice Changer Helmet *Cyber Leader Voice Changer Helmet TARDIS Money Banks *TARDIS Talking Money Bank (9th Doctor & Rose) *TARDIS Talking Money Bank (10th Doctor & Rose) *TARDIS Talking Money Bank (10th Doctor & Martha) Category:Action Figures Category:Items produced by Character Options Category:Merchandising companies Category:Toys and Games